


JB'S Dragon Age Smut Journal

by jbwritesthings



Series: Dragon Age: A Legacy [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gift for a friend, healer mage amell girl and sweet warrior boy, just pointless smut scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbwritesthings/pseuds/jbwritesthings
Summary: A collection of various smut drabbles involving my OCs and the characters they romanced in the Dragon Age Series. These are put here instead of in my novelizations because I want to keep my novelizations available for everyone.





	1. Brush | Cullen Rutherford & Aurora Amell

Aurora sat in front of the mirror in their shared space, running the brush through her hair idly. The low light glimmered against the dark hair, showing some of the hidden variety of tone within her dark hair. A soft hum escaped her lips as she kept her focus on the task at hand, but she could feel his gaze settling on her. A thrill ran down her spine, a small smirk coming to her lips. She settled herself on the stool, continuing with her work and doing her best to make sure her hair was properly cared for. Yet she glanced briefly in the mirror, blue eyes flickering to the image behind her.

Cullen was laying on the bed, propping himself up with one arm. He’d already undressed for the night, only wearing his trousers. Aurora’s gaze ran up his form before noting the heated look in his eyes mixed with warm affection, a small smile playing across his lips. Aurora watched as his gaze moved from her form to her own gaze and she quickly returned to looking at herself and the task at hand. She noticed a pink hue come to her cheeks, matched with an anticipation building in her chest.

She saw movement behind her and watched him approach her from behind in the mirror. She didn’t speak, merely lost count of how many times she’d run the brush over her hair. He reached out, gently running his hands over the shoulders of her lace night robe, before gently pulling it down to expose her skin to the cooler hair. Aurora took in a breath as he leaned down, pressing soft, barely there kisses to exposed neck and trailing down to her shoulder. She allowed her head to fall to the side, allowing him to press more firm, heated kisses to her skin.

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” he murmured against her skin before lifting her up in his arms. Aurora dropped the brush, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes meeting his. A heated confidence was there and Aurora felt a wanting settle in her. She lightly trailed a finger along his jaw, feeling the roughness of his stubble beneath the smoothness of her own skin.

“I don’t think I was finished,” Aurora teased him as he carried her to the bed. That caused him to chuckle and he set her down, pressing a kiss to her lips before she pulled away with a laugh. “What? You think I just magically maintain my hair? I wouldn’t want to look a mess.”

“You never could,” he told her lightly, cupping her cheek and bringing her in for another kiss as he leaned over her. She melted into him, desire burning deep within her.

“You say that now,” she remarked as he pulled away, moving back to her neck,“but just wait until a bird decides my hair is a perfect nest.” That caused him to chortle against her skin, which caused Aurora to laugh due to it tickling. His hand moved to grip at her waist, pulling her closer to him and straightening up against to look her in the eyes. He gently ran his other hand through her hair, taking note of how soft and smooth it was.

“I promise not to mess it up too much then,” he told her before claiming her lips with a searing kiss, leaning her back onto the bed gently. He pressed his body against hers, hand resting on her hip and her arms moving to wrap around his shoulders and pull him down closer to her. His tongue pressed against her lips and she responded, parting her lips and allowing him entry. Her back arched against him as the kiss deepened and he slipped his arm beneath her to bring her closer. It never seemed to be close enough. His hands moved along her side, gripping at the bottom of her nightgown and pulling it over her head. He pulled back, searing gaze looking at her intently. His hands moved up her hips to her waist to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples briefly. She arched into his touch and welcomed his lips crushing against hers as he lowered himself to her. She welcomed the warmth of his form pressed against hers, wrapping her arms about his shoulders, hand entangling in his hair.

Cullen’s lips moved to her neck, muttering sweet nothings against her skin, and Aurora’s eyes closed as a small, pleased hum came from her lips. She could feel him pressing against her, even through his trousers and her undergarment. An idea came to mind and she shifted her hips slightly against his. This motion caused him to give a soft, wanting groan against her neck.

“Cullen...Could you…” She paused and he pulled back to look at her. “Could you lay on your back, please?” He raised a questioning, amused brow at that. “I want to try something.”

“Alright,” Cullen chuckled, rolling off of her and onto his back. As soon as he had, Aurora sat up, swinging her leg over to straddle him. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she felt his hands settle on her thighs. She felt the soft gasp come from him as she moved herself against him again, his grip tightening slightly on her thighs. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as they kissed, moving her hips a bit faster for some more friction between them.

“Maker’s breath, Rora,” Cullen spoke softly as she pulled away. His heated gaze stayed on her as she sat up a bit more, pressing down on him and grinding against him faster. His hands moved to her hips, securing her tight against him. He allowed his head to fall back with a moan and Aurora felt herself wanting more. Her hands moved atop his, desperate for touch, for more.

In a sudden move, he had them flipped again and was leaving hot kisses against her exposed skin. The sudden move caused her to gasp and she relished the feeling of his lips against her flesh but a worry settled in her head.

“Did you...Did you not like it?” Her tone was breathy as his lips pressed against her breath and down her stomach. Even if she was worried about him not liking it, she thought he had, but she was caught up in the attentions he was giving her. She felt him pause and glanced down at him. A surprised look was on his face and he shook his head.

“No, no, I did,” he told her, hooking his fingers around the waist of her undergarment and pulling it down, “I just want to show you how much.”

The heat in his gaze caused her breath to catch and she lifted her hips a bit to help him pull down her undergarments. He tossed them to the side, hands running up her legs, eyes staying locked on hers. She could feel the excitement building, a tingling sensation burning through her as she took in how he looked at her. His hands settled on her hips as he leaned down, running his tongue along her wet core.

“Oh,” Aurora sighed, letting her head fall back at the feeling of his mouth against her, his tongue pressing into her. “Cullen.” She felt him hum against her and that only heated her more. She arched her back, pressing against his mouth. His tongue swirled around her clit before pressing into her again. His hands kept a firm grip on her hips, taking her higher and higher with his mouth. Her hand knotted into his curls, feeling her peak coming. “Cullen!” 

He pulled back as he heard his name and Aurora let out a small whine, having not quite reached that point. Cullen chuckled at that, running kisses along her thighs before moving up to lay beside her. Cullen licked his lips before claiming her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue pressing into her mouth and she gladly accepted it. She gave a pleased whimper at the feeling of his finger lazily pushing into her folds, giving her  _ something _ but not quite enough.

Her hand wandered down his form, slipping into his trousers and gripping him. Cullen took a hissing breath, pulling away from the kiss. Aurora couldn’t help the smirk on her lips as she slowly started to run her grip around his length, pulling him out so he’d be easier for her to grasp. Cullen growled a bit, bowing his head against her shoulder as she continued.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her shoulder. Even at her touch, he continued to slowly pump his finger into her, keeping her on the edge. His hips started to move, wanting to get more friction in her grip. He moved to prop himself up with one arm, kissing her again. Aurora cupped his cheek with her free hand, wanting him close, wanting to feel him. His torturous teasings with his finger was driving her mad.

“Cullen, oh Cullen,  _ please _ ,” she breathed against his lips, her hand moving to grip at his shoulder as she tried to move her hips to get more. Cullen looked at her with a fire blazing in his eyes. 

A small smile came to his features as he kissed along her jaw and murmured in her ear, “please what?” There was a heat in his voice, it was raspy with a growing want her touch had created. It caused a shiver of need to run through Aurora spine, her hand moving down his arm to the hand which still tormented her.

“I want you,” Aurora murmured against his ear. “I want you inside me...I want to feel you…” She ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, getting a groan out of him. “I know you want to as well.”

Cullen moved to look down at her, hair disheveled and eyes shining with amusement and affection. Aurora felt a fluttering in her chest and a softness on her face, a gentle smile coming to her face and lighting her eyes. He took a breath, taking her in and a small smile pulling more at the corners of his lips.

“You make a fair point,” he said, leaning down and briefly touching the tip of his nose to hers before pressing soft kisses to her eyelids and cheeks as he moved in between her legs, taking his trousers off completely. He removed his hand and gently spread her legs a bit, watching her as he pressed into her. He bit back a groan, Aurora moaning at the sensation against her sensitive heat. He was gentle, not pushing into her hard and soon he was in her to hilt. He settled himself down on her, running a hand along her side as he pressed a heated, breathtaking kiss to her lips. Her arms moved up around his neck, fingers playing with the curls on his neck as he began to a rhythm in her.

The sound of flesh against flesh, his hips moving against hers, mixed with their heated moans and names filling the night made a symphony. There was a natural rhythm the two shared, something gentle yet passionate as they moved with each other. Aurora’s hips moved to meet his easily and he relished it. The pace quickened, both starting to reach their high. Aurora’s came first and she cried out his name. Cullen’s hands moved to grip at her hips, his forehead leaning against her shoulder as he murmured sweet words mixed with heated growls. Not long after, he reached his high, pressing deep into her and sighing in relief.

With ease, he gently took her chin in his hand, turning her face more to press a soft, tender, and loving kiss to her lips. Aurora welcomed it, the kiss distracting her from him slowly pulling out. He settled beside her, a hand running through her hair with a smirk.

“I think you may need to brush your hair again.”

At that, Aurora took a pillow and lightly smacked him with it, both of them laughing a bit. Cullen raised a hand to protect himself from another attack from the pillow, pushing it to the side and leaning over her with a playful smirk.

“You’re still beautiful, though,” he said, brushing the tip of his nose against hers.

“Trying to save face, I see,” Aurora teased him, a smile coming to her lips. The pair stayed like that for a moment or so, beaming at each other gently. Aurora felt a warmth in her chest and she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Cullen Rutherford, I love you.”

They’d said it before but everytime it was said, a warm glow seemed to come over him. He leaned down, nuzzling her jaw and kissing the at the juncture of her neck.

“I love you too, Aurora Amell.” With that, he pressed another kiss to her lips, hand cupping her cheek. He pulled back, looking down at her before settling down with her in his arms, sleep coming to the both of them.


	2. The First Time | Alistair & Ceridwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night between my Hero of Ferelden, Ceridwen Mahariel, and Alistair.

They only had one life. And that could be taken away at any moment. Perhaps that was why Ceridwen had been bold in asking Alistair to join her that night. Despite everything happening around them, there had been an undeniable affection growing between them. They made each other laugh and smile, even in such bleak moments opened with such heavy losses. Relations with a human were a taboo for the Dalish, but Ceridwen had no desire to care.

They were both young and inexperienced, but with death around every turn, they wanted to be together.

Alistair gently cupped her face in his hands, warm gaze examining her with adoration and heat. He brushed back a strand of her hair as they sat in the tent, both trying to figure out what to do, what felt right. Softly, he pressed a kiss to her lips and Ceridwen melted against him, wanting to be close. She could feel his nervousness mingling with her own, but also an excitement settling in the air between them.

His rough, tan hands moved with instinct, one entangling in her bright red hair and the other moving to the small of her back, pulling her against him. Ceridwen’s fingers gripped at his shirt, her mouth opening against his lips and the feeling of his tongue tentatively brushing against her mouth sent a fire through her. Her reaction encouraged him and he pressed into her. Ceridwen let out a surprised sound, though, as his hips pressed against her and her mouth instinctively started to clench her teeth in want. While his tongue was still in her mouth.

“Ow!” Alistair said in a hushed whisper as he pulled back, bringing a hand to his mouth.

“I’m sorry!” Ceridwen whispered. “I didn’t...Hurt you too bad?”

“No, no, more so surprised.” Alistair responded with a chuckle. 

They both looked at each other with reddened cheeks. Ceridwen gave him a sheepish smile before moving close to him, pressing soft kisses along his cheek and jaw, Alistair letting out a sigh, a soft smile gracing his face. Ceridwen rose up to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and trailing kisses to his ear.

“Maybe I’m the one who’ll be the bumbling idiot,” she teased him lightly, causing Alistair to let out a laugh before pulling her onto his lap.

“I haven’t even really started,” he threw back, smiling at her as she pulled back. Ceridwen could feel his excitement again starting to press against her and she felt her own as she sat in his arms. For a moment or so, she looked at him with her warm fire hued eyes, her fingers lightly playing with the ties to his shirt. Slowly, her hands moved down his form, causing Alistair to suck in a breath. Tentatively, she untucked it from his trousers before pulling the attire over his head, Alistair gladly helping her.

Curious, Ceridwen ran her fingers along his bared chest, fingers tracing along scars and muscle alike. Alistair didn’t speak, merely watched her with bated breath. Slowly, Ceridwen dipped her head down to press a kiss to a scar then trail light, butterfly kisses along his skin. In return, he lightly ran a hand through her hair, hand brushing against the edge of her ear and causing a shiver to go through her.

“Ah, a weakness,” he teased her softly, gently cupping her chin to tilt her face to look at him. He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her tight to his form and pressed the softest, lightest of kisses along the length of her ear. It caused her to whimper and squirm in his arms, which only caused him to hold her tighter with longing as she moved against him. “Maker, I’m lucky…” He murmured softly against her ear.

Ceridwen pulled back to look at him, her hands lightly, slowly tracing along his stubbled jaw. Alistair looked at her, a soft smile coming to his features and warm affection lighting his eyes. She felt her heart skip a bit as she looked at him and she returned his expression, rubbing the tip of her nose against his own.

“No, I’m the lucky one,” she told him before pressing a heated, wanting kiss to his lips. Alistair gladly welcomed it, cupping the back of her head and leaning back slightly, only to bump his head on one of the tent’s support pole.

“Oh, damn it,” he hissed, rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?!” Ceridwen remarked, pushing herself up to look at the top of his head. 

Alistair, meanwhile, felt his cheeks take on a new red hue as he took note of what was right about at eye level for him. He swallowed, bringing his attention to her question. “No, nope, not at all, I am...Perfectly fine. Wonderful, actually. Very wonderful.”

Ceridwen blinked and looked down at him, realizing why he was wonderful. She gave a small laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to his head, fingers briefly running through his hair. “You know you can undress me too, right?” A bold statement, going against the blush on her cheeks.

“Ah, yes, of course. I completely can. No problem there.” It took him a beat, but his hands then did move up her abdomen to the ties for her top, and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her neck to quell his nerves. Ceridwen arched herself against him a bit at the kiss, closing her eyes. Sensing her approval, he pressed a harder kiss to her neck, trailing down to her collarbone as he finally finished the ties to her top. His hands moved gently, brushing it off her shoulders and baring her chest to him. He pulled back to look at her, his hands tracing down her hip bones slightly, causing a pleased feeling to run through Ceridwen’s body.

“Are you sure?” There was a strain of want in Alistair’s voice, and Ceridwen felt a warmth at his question. “I mean...I know the Dalish are...Well, I’ve heard they can be...You know, unsure about relations with humans and-”

Ceridwen cupped his face with her hands, causing him to stop talking and look her in the eye. She gently ran her thumbs against his cheeks, examining him with a soft expression before she pressed a kiss to his lips. She was nervous. She’d never been with anyone like this. But it being Alistair made it easier, especially with him asking.

“I’m sure if you’re sure,” she told him as she pulled back. “Because I can’t see myself doing this with anyone but you.”

Her reply caused an relaxed smile to come to his features, her gaze meeting her own with a slight tinge of confidence at her words. A hand trailed up her back, warming her skin against the cold night air. He pulled her down against him, hips against his own and he claimed her lips in a passionate, warm kiss. Ceridwen wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing against him and wanting more.

Alistair’s hands moved down to the waist of her bottoms, seeming to pause, seeming to try to figure out the best way to go about this. Clumsily, his hands did undo the buckle, but he was trying to work out how to slide it off of her while continuing to kiss her.

“You know, this isn’t as simple as people make it sound,” he remarked as he pulled away.

“Guess we’ve got to think,” Ceridwen jested lightly, fingers playing with his hair. With reluctance, she swung her leg over and got off his lap, pulling down at her bottoms as well as she could in the confined quarters of the tent. She moved to lay beside him, Alistair following her motion, his lips pressing against hers again. His hand traveled curiously over her form, trying to learn about her. He pulled back, looking at her, taking her in. Ceridwen felt a blush travel from the tips of her ears to her neck, wondering what he was thinking.

“Maker, you’re gorgeous,” he finally spoke, voice raspy and rough with longing. He leaned down, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “I want to make you feel good...I just. I need to figure it out.”

“We’re both figuring it out,” Ceridwen told him, pressing a kiss to his hair. Gently, she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together for a moment. “But I’m sure we’ll both do fine. We won’t be perfect but that doesn’t matter, does it? What matters is we’re together.”

Alistair turned his head to look at her, taking her in. A soft, thankful smile came to his lips as he kissed her again. “You’re right, of course.”

Timidly, he moved a hand down her form, exploring lightly. Ceridwen felt an excitement building up as he trailed lower. He paused at her tigh, seeming to take a nervous breath and considering.

“Just...Tell me what feels good.” Ceridwen gave a nod and that was all Alistair needed. Gently, his fingers brushed against her slit and Ceridwen took a staggered breath. Alistair watched her, took in her reactions to everything he did. He pressed a finger in between and noted her reaction as he brushed against her clit. He rubbed it gently and Ceridwen felt a fire go through her, arching her back. Alistair bowed his head to press a kiss to her breast, getting a small, pleased sound from her.

This encouraged him, and he pressed his finger into her, his mouth continuing to kiss her. Alistair took in how she reacted to the movement of his finger and the attention of his lips, a tightness growing in his trousers. Was he getting too excited? He could feel how wet she was, Ceridwen knew that. She could feel that wanting growing at his touch and she whined slightly.

“Alistair…” Her hand moved to his belt, making it clear what she wanted. He looked at her, wide eyed and wanting to be sure. She gave him a nod with a soft smile. Alistair removed his finger from her, going to undo his belt. He struggled with it for a moment and Ceridwen sat up a bit.

“It’s stuck,” he said plainly, strain of disappointment laced in his tone. Ceridwen gave a smile, though, not even bothered despite her desires.

“Let me help,” she said and they both struggled with the broken buckle for a few moments until finally, it came off. Ceridwen’s hands pulled down his trousers as he sat there on his knees, bent over to not hit his head on the top of the tent. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, bare before her. A blush brushed against Alistair’s cheeks as he realized she was staring.

She was an elf and he was a very tall human. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but it was also the fact she hadn’t ever done any of this before. She ran a finger along her length, getting a shiver from him. She looked up at him, a small smile on her features. She pressed a kiss on her stomach, trailing along his hip. Alistair sucked in a breath and Ceridwen noticed how his cock reacted to the kisses. Curiously, she pressed a kiss to it, and Alistair gave a bit of a wanting hiss. She moved her lips up to his tip, getting a stronger reaction from Alistair.

“Ceridwen, I want…” He didn’t finish, only moved down to lean over her, laying her onto her back. His kiss was fiery, wanting, and stronger than it had been before. Ceridwen found herself melting into it. Alistair pulled back, his hand gripping himself as he looked down at their groins. He positioned himself, pressing against her entrance. An exhilarated thrill ran through them both as he slowly pushed into her, groaning at the feeling of her around him.

Ceridwen’s head fell back, feeling him pressing against her walls and stretching her. It felt amazing for her and she could tell he enjoyed it just as much. He supported himself with an arm as he leaned down on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her. One hand stayed on her hip, until he’d pressed himself into her as much as he could.

“You feel amazing,” he breathed out, pressing a kiss to her ear. Slowly, he pulled out to press back into her, getting a pleased sound from her. Her hands trailed down his back, needing him nearer to her, wanting to feel more of him. Her hips moved sloppily to meet his thrusts and she could feel the friction causing heat and pleasure building in both of them. He continued to press into her, each time a little deeper than before. His build up seemed to be quicker than her own, though, and he came in her.

He realized it, though and a hand moved down between them, rubbing at her clit and bringing her to her high. He let out a sigh, pressing a kiss to her lips as he moved to lay beside her, taking her in his arms.

“Well, that wasn’t a….Complete wreck,” he remarked.

“We can try again in a little bit,” Ceridwen told him playfully, pressing a kiss to his jaw and getting a smirk in return.

“Practice makes perfect, right?” He joked back, pressing a kiss to her lips, rolling her back onto her back.


End file.
